


The Little Contractor: Bad Route Ending [The Merman Cinderella]

by BittyBattyBunny



Series: The Little Contractor [3]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Drowning, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Origin Story, answers questions but opens more, starts off fluffy and goes to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyBattyBunny/pseuds/BittyBattyBunny
Summary: It's the little contractor but-- not?Arulius is the prince of the kingdom of the Ocean Flames of Subcon who by chance met with Eclipse Guardian, the daughter of a werewolf and a dancer. After her insistence and his desire to not return home he winds up spending a lot of time on land and growing feelings.After enough is enough he convinces the twilight demon Sena to aide him---This story contains the origin of a main player in the Main TLC fanfiction
Relationships: The Prince (A Hat in Time)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Little Contractor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790362
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Connecting Hearts

“Are you okay?” She knelt beside the water, blue eyes wide.

The young merman froze turning to her, tears pooling over his eyes as he struggled with the net tangled around him.

“Do you want some help?” She asked grinning, “You’re really pretty!” She beamed reaching out. He recoiled at her hand. She tilted her head, “Sorry! I jus wanna help!” She grinned a lopsided grin.

He shivered as tears kept pooling over his eyes, “I-It’s tight.” he finally spoke, a light voice quivering.

“Oh you can talk.” she stood up, dusting her shorts off, black curls bouncing as she turned, “I’ll be right back!” She waved, running off.

The red scaled merman sat there, sniffling. He couldn’t believe he’d been so dumb to get caught in a net. All he wanted to do was get away for a little bit and now. He was. He was. He began to cry louder. He was going to die in some stupid net! He tried to rub at his eyes but his arm was tangled away and he just kept crying.

“Well color me Surprised, you really did find a Merman, my little wolfsong.” A deep gruff voice gave a sharp whistle.

The merman stared up to the scarred face of a silver haired man, fangs peeked from his mouth as he inspected the net. He was so huge! The young boy shook as tears kept pooling. From behind the man the little girl peeked back around, Climbing up to the man’s shoulder.

“See papa? He’s all tied up!” She frowned, “Can you get him loose? It hurts, I think. Look how much he’s crying!” She grinned, “Don’t worry mister fishy! Papa can help!” She giggled.

“Hold still pup.” He mumbled, pulling out a small pocket knife. He began to gently cut at the ropes until the merman was freed.

He relaxed, falling backwards laying in the sand, covering his face with his arms, “T-Thank you!” He sobbed.

“Yeah!” The little girl hopped down sitting next to him in the sand, water licking at them, “No more being stuck!” 

“Where's your pod?” the older man asked, looking out to the sea, “I’m surprised your elders didn’t get you out before you washed on shore.” He looked back down the red and golden scaled merman.

“I-I..” the boy teared up more, “I ran away.” he admitted.

“Ran away? But you can’t run.” The little girl poked his tail, running her hands down his scales, “Wow you’re really smooth like a snake!” she giggled. She stopped, feeling him tense up.

Her father sighed, “Eclipse, baby girl, please stop touching him. He’s obviously upset.” her father scooped her up. He stroked his scruffy chin, deep in thought, “I wonder if Sena would know.”

“S-Sena?!” the merman choked on tears sitting up, “The Demon?!” He panicked, “No No Don’t tell Sena ! Why do you know Sena?!”

The father and daughter tilted their heads, surprised by his outburst. The man began to give a loud barking laugh, “Lad, I’m a werewolf, Sena helps keep me reigned in.” 

“Oh…” he seemed to finally stop crying. He wiped at his eyes, wincing as he got sand in them. He looked to the ocean and frowned, curling up, “I’m not going back.” he stated firmly, “Sena can’t make me.”

“Sena can’t make you do what?” Came that litted tone as the crescent faced demon came over towards the three, floating in the air. He stared down at the merman and then to the duo and back to the merman. His eye narrowed as he heaved a sigh. He rubbed his temple, “What.” was all he got out.

“I made a friend!” Eclipse grinned reaching out to the demon, cutting his question clean off. He grabbed her holding her as he stared down at the merman who tried curling tighter.

“Did you now?” He raised a brow looking down, “Did you make a Friend, Arulius?” he asked, shifting the child in his arms.

“Arooo. Aroooo. Rooli..” Eclipse struggled with pronouncing his name, “Can i call you Ru?” She asked with sparkling eyes.

“S-Sure?” he responded, surprised.

“Ru!” She beamed happily from the demon’s arms.

Sena stared down with an intense glare, “Fenrir would you carry him? I’ll Carry Eclipse.” he offered floating back towards the small cabin.

“Huh?” the werewolf blinked surprised. He looked at the trembling merman and sighed, “I better get an explanation later.” he huffed. He knelt down, “you okay if I carry ya kiddo?”

The little merman frowned but held his arms up. He winced as he was pulled up off the sand, his tail limp. He looked to the demon with fresh tears, “Sena you're not going to send me home are you?” he asked worried.

“Not yet at least.” The demon floated, his tattered coat flaring as he did, “I’m curious to how you wound up here, My lord.” he sneered.

“Lord?” Eclipse tilted her head, “Like churchin?” she frowned, “You can’t kill my papa!” She hissed a bit.

“Wrong Lord, moonsong.” Sena corrected, “And I wouldn’t comment to a god. I’m me after all.” he laughed a bellowing laugh. He clicked his tongue, “Gods are nothing but--” he grimaced and gripped at his neck annoyed.  
  


Eclipse bapped the crescent faced man’s head, “I’m sorry I’m worried about Papa you meanie.” she huffed as she rested her head on his shoulder, “So you know Ru, Sena?”

“Yes, quite well in fact! I’ve told you before I do spend some time beneath the waves, doing research into the horizon. The merfolk are an old species, full of information swallowed by the waves.” He set her down on the couch floating to the kitchen.

“Water, Prince Arulius?” he asked as the werewolf set the lad on the couch.

“Yer a prince?!” Eclipse’s blue eyes went wide, “That’s so cool!” She beamed with those lopsided teeth of hers.

“It isn’t!” he defended with a huff and scowl, “I don’t want to be a prince! They. They are forcing me to get married! I’m not ready to get married!”

“Ah. That’s what this is about.” Sena chuckled handing the merman a glass of water. He took the cup curiously looking at it and at the demon.

“You drink it. With your mouth. On land you can’t absorb water like you do in the ocean, it’ll keep you from drying up.” Sena explained sipping some tea from his own cup. He handed a juice pouch to Eclipse who eagerly took it.

“Oh…” The young prince watched how the demon did it and imitated it. He gulped and flinched a bit. It was weird to take water in the mouth that way that wasn’t breathing.

“So explain to me fully what happened.” Sena sat in the air, leaning his arm on Fenrir’s shoulder as the werewolf sat down in an armchair across from the couch, “How did the crown prince of the Ocean Flames of Subcon wind up tied in a net on the beach in front of my house.”

“Our house!” Eclipse corrected with a giggle.

“Yes of course.” Sena snickered and floated over to nuzzle the little girl, “Our house my little magnet.” he cooed as he cuddled her with a soft grin. “My precious little moonsong~”

“Magnet?” Arulius asked as he sipped on his water. He looked to the black haired girl who was giggling and nuzzling the twilight demon happily.

“Yes, she’s a little magnet for the supernatural. It’s how I found her to start with.” Sena chuckled and picked her up spinning around in the air, “She’s very calming. It’s her good point. Among many more.” he booped her nose causing her to laugh and hug him.

“Ah. I always forget that she does that.” Fenrir huffed, taking his daughter from the demon and fixing her hair, “I just love her.”

“Well you are her father, and a werewolf. So i’m sure it’s a mix of her natural draw and your paternal instincts.” Sena chuckled, “Arulius you should know of this, you also share this magic draw.” the demon pointed out with a small huff, “It is why the dwellers of the deep flock to you.”

“Ah.” he flinched. Come to think of it, he did recall the demon mentioning it on his first meeting. He looked to the girl who found him and sipped at his cup. He wondered if that’s why he wasn’t more upset, all things considered.

“So back to the topic at hand, Prince of the Runaways.” Sena clapped his claws, “You ran from your engagement to Princess Vanessa of The Frozen Forest of Subcon. Is that correct?” there was a growl in the demon’s throat.

Arulius nodded placing the cup on his lap as he began to cry again, “I.. I dun wanna get married yet. I want to learn more. I want to be able to explore and stuff!” 

“Can’t he stay with us?” Eclipse asked as her father groomed her hair, “Sena?” She gave big blue puppy dog eyes, “Please?”

Sena sighed while crossing his arms. He shook his head, “Not so my little moon song.”

She puffed her cheeks up, “But he doesn’t wanna go home! He’s jus a kid too! Marriage is for adults like you and Papa!” She huffed as she climbed away from her dad and back up onto the couch. She pulled the merman into a hug as she frowned. He jolted at her touch tensing up. He wasn’t sure how to deal with the little girl who was gripping him tightly. He couldn’t help noticing just how warm she was.

Sena shook his head and rubbed his temples, “Little moonsong. My little magnet. My precious, precious little witch.” he floated over trying to pry her off but got his hand bitten instead. He recoiled with a yelp. He inspected the bite as it healed up, “Honestly Amaris!” he scowled.

She puffed her cheeks up as red tears welled in her eyes.

“He has to return home! It’s just what has to be done!” The demon fretted as he shook his hand, “And he doesn’t get married right away, it’s simply an engagement to merge kingdoms!” he moved to wipe her tears away with a heavy sigh as she growled.

“But I don’t WANT to be engaged to her!” Arulius pouted. He shifted on the couch and hugged the girl back, “Please Sena don’t make me go back! She scares me!”

Sena stared at the two children holding on to one another and squinted. The way the merman coiled it reminded him of someone long ago. He frowned and chewed his knucle angrily as he recalled. His eye throbbed.

No. It couldn’t. He floated closer removing the bandaged from his right eye, the diamonds in his eye constricting when exposed to light. He pulled back with a chuckle. Oh. Oh that was ripe! He began to laugh. No doubt about it! So this was how he should have looked! Oh how had he not noticed before! In his years of visiting the undersea palace and not once had it crossed his mind!

“Wot’s so funny Sena! Why are you using your magic eye?!” Eclipse huffed as she held onto the cold merman.

“Yeah, what’s up with that. What did you notice?” Fenrir frowned. He knew all about the demon’s right eye and the reason he normally covered it.

“Just. The odds. Oh the odds.” He chuckled as he continued trying to stop his laughter. He looked at the two on the couch once more, the red threads tying the two tightly. Oh it was so odd to see. He hadn’t expected it at all. He rewrapped his head, “Well. I suppose he can stay for a bit.”

“REALLY?!” Eclipse grinned and clasped Arulius’s hands in hers, “You hear that?!” She beamed in excitement, “Sena said yes! Papa you’ll say yes too right?!”

The old werewolf sighed with a gentle smile, “Well, I can’t say no to my pup.”

“Hehe!” She gave Arulius a big hug, “Welcome to the family~!” She giggled.

He turned as red as his scales but gave a big sharp fanged grin hugging her back, happy to have a choice of his own, “Yeah!!!” he beamed.

Sena sighed, “We’ll work the details later on. But this is only temporary.” he waved his hand a piece of paper appearing, “Arulius do me a favor and sign this if you would, Eclipse you as well.”

“Huh?” She blinked and took the paper, “A contract? Senaaaaa I can’t read.” She pouted.

“I Can.” Arulius took the paper from her reading over the form, “This just says ‘ to abide by sena’s rules for the time frame of a month- the month is to be determined at a later date?’ what does that mean?” The merman frowned, his tail swishing against the couch.

“Consider it just insurance for me. Sign please.” The demon snorted.

“Whoa hold up, don’t go making my pup sign something she can’t even read.” Fenrir frowned.

“Fine. Arulius. Sign.” he handed a pen over to the boy.

“Hrmph. If I get to stay here and not marry Vanessa.” he mumbled as he signed his name. Eclipse watched in awe.

“You have such pretty handwriting!” She beamed, “Teach me to write too!”

He smiled, “Okay!” he felt his ears shift upwards as he grinned. Maybe getting caught in a net wasn’t so bad.

\--------

“Ruuuuu~!” Eclipse tackled the merman as he sat on the couch reading. He jolted trying to catch his book as it went flying in his panic.

“Warning! I told you to warn me!” he wheezed as he hugged her back, “Welcome home! How was school?” he grinned, shifting to make room for her but she instead just laid on top of the long and lanky merman.

“Borrringgggg!” She pouted, “School is just sooo BORING!” She buried her face in his chest and went limp.

He sighed and stroked her hair, “Hey it’s not that bad. I mean I like my learning. Granted I only have private tutors.” he scratched his scaled cheek. He leaned back against the couch, getting an idea, “Want to go for a swim? I found something cool.” He grinned revealing his sharp teeth.

“Ohhh~!” She perked up, her bright blue eyes focused on him ,”What is it?? What?” She pushed up so she was leaning on her arms as she laid on his chest.

“Secret until we arrive.” he put his finger to his lips, “Ah can you carry me? Sena took my chair to get the wheel fixed.” he sighed. As much as he loved visiting on land, the lack of mobility was frustrating at times.

She frowned, “I think so. I’m not as strong as Papa or Sena.” She rolled off the couch standing up and looking at him, “And you are being a jerk getting so much bigger.” she puffed her cheeks out annoyed.

“I didn’t ask for a growth spurt! And I’ve always been.. Longer? Taller? I’m not sure which term best describes it, but I’ve always been bigger than you!” He pointed out as he adjusted to be more sitting, his fins dragging to the floor.

“Yeah, yeah.” she pouted as she bent to have her back to him. He placed his arms around her neck as she took a breath standing up as he wrapped his tail around her. She gave a small wheeze before running out the door.

“Slow Down!” he gasped as she took off, “You’re going to hurt yourself!”

“I’m Losing my grip! You’re HEAVY! I Have to go fast before I drop you!” She panted as she tore through the yard, jumping down onto the beach. Once she reached the sand she slowed down, wheezing and panting as she struggled to stand. She set him down on the shore line as she collapsed on the sand to catch her breath.

“You okay?” He asked as he rubbed her back, “We could have waited on your dad to get home instead if I’m that heavy…”

“No!” She pouted annoyed. She curled her legs up, “I want to be able to help you out. I’ve been working hard to get stronger…” she hid her face in her arms, “if dad bit me, I could be super strong too. Then I could take you anywhere even when your chair gets broken.”

“Hey… Hey..” he reached over lifting her face. He wiped at her eyes, he knew it. She had started to cry.

“It’s not fair. I want to be useful to you guys too other than just. Just some stupid relaxant.” she wiped at her eyes.

“You are more than a stupid relaxant.” Arulius sighed and pulled her close, he kissed the corner of her eye gently, “You’re my best friend in the whole world.” He smiled widely.

She laughed pushing on his face, “Prince of the dorks should be your title.”

“You stopped crying. So I’ll take it.” He snickered, “Do you want to go change or--” he stopped seeing as she stripped her shirt off revealing her swimsuit was under her school clothing. He laughed loudly, a laugh very similar to the loud laugh Sena would give when amused.

“Who do you take me for?” She beamed as she stood up. She grabbed his hands helping drag him into the water, wading in herself. He couldn’t help but stop to stare at the odd ‘birthmarks’ on her back. To him they had always looked more like scars that ran down her shoulder blades. He frowned as he swam up alongside her, keeping his head above water.

Once they were deep enough she wrapped her arms around his neck, “After all, I have a merman prince as my best friend. Everyday is swimsuit day.” She snickered.

“Valid, so valid.” he swam along with her around his neck, “ah. Should we have left a note?”

She waved a hand as she held on tightly, “naw, Papa will figure it out when your scaly butt isn’t on the couch reading some weird pictureless book.”

“It was a book on laws you have on land! It’s not weird!” he pouted as he swam further out to sea. He looked to the sky and the beach in the distance. He stuck his tongue out as he held his hands up to measure. “Okay i think.. It’s this way.” He placed his hands over hers so she wouldn’t let go. He gave a strong push with his tail as he began to swim faster, water kicking up behind them as they went.

Eclipse laughed as they swam, keeping her eyes shut as they went so she’d not get water in them. She cracked them when she felt the merman slow down. She gasped looking around, “A Cove!” She beamed, “I didn’t know there was one around!”

“It’s kind of hidden.” he let go of her hands so she could wade and swim around. He pointed to where there was a large amount of over growth, “I found it when I was running from Sena.” he admitted sheepishly. He swam around the edge of the deep pool, grabbing a flower from a vine. He brought it over and tucked it in her hair, “There! Blue always looks good on you!” he grinned.

She turned a light red as she waded in the water, “T-Thank you.” she mumbled. She swam to the shore and climbed up. She looked around at the strange foliage that grew, “This place has some weird plants.” She noticed a flower on the ground that seemed to glow.

“I think it must be near a magic vein.” Arulius pulled himself up onto the shoreline, tail trailing in the water. He rested on his hand as he laid on his stomach, “The water is really clear and slightly warm. I noticed it the first time I came here. Plus, Sena couldn’t find me.”

“Hrm.” she plucked the glowing flower, holding it to her nose in thought, “I wonder why.” she moved back towards the beach, tucking the glowing flower into Arulius’s curly hair with a smile, “now we match.” she grinned, a light red over her cheeks.

He was half glad he already had red scaling on his face as he felt himself grow hot, “Y-Yeah.” he pushed back into the water, swimming around before deciding to just float on his back.

Eclipse watched and smiled, hopping back into the water. She swam over to him, stretching her arms across his stomach and leaning her head on him. He smiled holding onto her back as they just floated there in the warm watered cove.

“It’s too bad it can’t stay like this.” Eclipse mumbled as she dozed off a bit, laying on top of him, “You’re gonna turn 18 soon.” she sighed.

“I still have 2 years. And even still. I can still visit.” he laughed nervously. He sighed, as much as he laughed it off he was just as worried, “She’s not.. As bad as she used to be. But.”

“You still can’t think of your long 300 years with her?” Eclipse let go swimming off from him. She stepped back up onto the bank, “Oh shoot.” she mumbled looking to the ends of her long hair, it had started to change color, “What the peck.” She mumbled as she played with it.

“Eclipse?” Arulius asked in concern. He swam over, looking up, “What’s up?”

“The water. It messed with my hair.” she showed him the silver ends, “It’s turning Papa colored.”

“That’s weird.” he noted, “It hasn’t changed anything on me.”

“Maybe because I’m human?” she mused, “Too much magic?”

“If that’s the case we shouldn’t stay long. Who knows what it could do to you.” He fretted reaching up with webbed hands.

She took his hands and dragged him back to the water, “I guess. Though it could be fun, I mean then I’d match you and papa and Sena.” She grinned.

“You can’t!” he held firm to her as he swam backwards from the cove, “You’re beautiful and perfect as you are!”

She blinked and laughed, “Thanks Ru. But it’s also not true.” she snickered with a sigh as she shifted to hold onto his neck, “I’m just. Me.”

“And there’s nothing wrong at all with that!” He frowned. She had been so down lately. He wondered if.. If something had happened at school. The one place he really couldn’t go with her. He closed his eyes as he swam, hoping that it was just… a down spell. He preferred her smiling.

\------------

“You want me to, what?” Sena sipped at his tea as he floated in the living room. He closed his book letting it vanish in a puff of smoke, “I may be a demon but that doesn’t mean I’m all powerful.”

“Oh come on Sena. I know you can do this.” Arulius frowned as he brushed through his long chestnut hair. He began to nimbly braid it, pushing it over his shoulder. “I’ve seen you do some pretty powerful magic in the palace, and I know you’ve done contracts with other merfolk. What makes me any different?” He frowned. He flattened his long pointed ears back, his gold eyes fixed on the demon, “I just.” he frowned. He chewed on his lip as he laid back on the couch. He barely fit on it anymore as he had grown rather large with the full length of his tail.

“You’re asking me, a twilight demon who is known to be rather capricious, to turn you, the crown prince of one of the ocean kingdoms, into a human for a limited time so you can just attend _highschool_ if I’m hearing you correctly.” Sena rattled off with a small glare. It wasn't the first time the prince had made this request.

“Yes!” Arulius heaved a sigh as he laid back, arms in the air, “Honestly! I just. She’s just.” He covered his face with his webbed fingers, “Sena you know!”

“You’re worried about Eclipse.” He sipped at his tea, leaning on an invisible table as he did, “She’s a big girl you know. She can handle herself.”

“I know I just.” he frowned, rolling onto his stomach, “I’m getting married next month! And Vanessa she’s..” He frowned as he stuck his forked tongue out annoyed, “She insists I stop coming to the surface.”

“Well, you do spend more time up here than you do in your own home.” Sena pointed out as he poured himself another cup. He set a glass of water near the prince, “Drink, I’m not dealing with your dry scaly butt.”

“Hrmph.” Arulius pouted as he took the cup sipping at it, “I’m sorry it’s more fun up here than being stuck learning the names of 500 million fish and how to sink ships and sing.” He grumbled, “You guys have fun stuff up here, like your instruments, your books, and just. You guys.”

“I feel your mother would kill me if she noticed how lax your speech has gotten.” Sena sighed. “Or your father. He would have my head.” He grimaced as his hand went to his neck with a heavy sigh. “He’s always had a thing for…. Decapitation…” he mumbled.

“I hate talking formally! It’s so frustrating!” he lashed his tail.

“Yes but you need to be able to speak in a refined manner.” the demon sighed as he opened his book back up, “The answer is still no. Nothing in life is FREE. You can’t pay.”

“Pay?” Arulius perked up, “Pay with what?”

“Drop it Kiddo.” Sena frowned as he drank his tea and read his book, “You can’t pay, rather I can’t take anything from you that won’t cost my head.” the demon grimaced at his own words.

“I mean what could it take? Gold? Gems? I have plenty of things not belonging to my parents.” the young prince scowled as he laid on the couch.

Sena gave a rather large sigh and floated over. He traced a claw down the prince’s back enticing a shiver and making him flip over and curl up defensively.

“Oh, not so little prince, no. I am a demon. I have no need for gemstones or golden coins.” He gave that fanged smile, “Do you ever see me take money from Fenrir for my services on the full moons? No, no. My prices come in blood and irreplaceable things. What could you offer that wouldn’t have me marked for treason by your kingdom?”

Arulius sat up as he thought about it seriously. Blood and irreplaceable things… Before he could ask more he heard the door slamming.

“Eclipse?” Sena floated towards the doorway but stopped, his smile fading right away. His face was drawn with worry, “Y-Your hair.”

She scowled as she stood in the doorway, tears running down her cheeks. Her once long black hair, cut rather poorly up to her shoulders in messy curls.

“What happened… Little moon.” Sena reached out to touch it, but she smacked his hand away.

“I. I.” she whimpered. She furiously wiped at her eyes. “I-I’ll be in my room.” she ran past the living room into her bedroom and fell on her bed with a tired sigh.

Sena frowned and glared at the prince, “The fact your timing is on as always annoys me to no ends.”

“Heh?” The prince frowned. He grabbed the wheel chair and shifted off the couch into it. He rolled to the door and knocked, “Moony?” He asked gently, opening it.

“Go away Ru…” She mumbled as she buried her face in her pillows.

He sighed rolling in. He got to the edge of the bed and leaned on it. He reached out to brush her hair back, “I’m not going to bug you. I just wanted to comfort you.”

She gave a small laugh, “You don’t normally admit to comforting someone.” she sighed before scooting over on the bed.

The merman pulled himself up and curled around the sniffling girl. “Well I’m still figuring the proper way to word things. Why cover my intentions.” He laughed.

She nuzzled up against him with a heavy sigh, “Ru. You are so lucky to not have to deal with other people at school.” she grumbled, “Stupid fox sisters. I hate them. I hate them.” she cried.

He ran his hand over her back as he held onto her. Yeah. he knew it. There was something going on at school. And it was getting worse each day. He pulled her in close as he wrapped the end of his tail around her ankles, “I would put up with them if I was with you. You know that…”

“Too bad you stand out too much you big noodle!” She giggled as she hugged him, “You couldn’t pass for ‘normal’ with all the makeup in the world!” She ran a hand down his ears, and placed her warm hands against the scales on his cheeks, “But that’s fine. Normal is overrated. Trust me I know!” she sighed heavily and leaned into him, “Take me away Ru. Drown me so I don’t have to go back.”

“I will not!!!” He huffed, “If anything I’d just make you a mermaid! If I could.” he frowned and kissed her forehead, wiping her tears, “Honestly. I wish I could just go to school with you. The Surface is far more fun. You’d hate the ocean. It’s cold, dark, constrictive. Up here it’s warm, bright and mellow.”

“Yeah but I’d be able to help you out. And we wouldn’t have to worry about your marriage as much, I could like, be a secretary for you!” She laughed.

“That’d be fun but I get the feeling Vanessa wouldn’t like that.” he sighed as he wrapped around her, holding her close, “Honestly. I wish I could just be human. Think of the trouble we’d get into.” he scrunched his face angrily, “But Nooo that’s too much magic and effort!” he huffed.

“Were you bugging Sena?” She wiped her tears as she laughed, “He can’t do that kinda magic. Too busy holding back some..” she waved her hand, “Omen of the world's end.” she sighed as she nuzzled the merman. His cold skin was a relief to her as she dozed off tiredly.

He sighed as he brushed her short hair down. He couldn't help frowning, “is this ash?” the ends of her hair hadn’t been cut. It had been burned.

“Sena.” he spoke lowly as the demon arrived. His eyes glaring, “I don’t care what I have to give up. Let me protect her. Please.” his voice cracked as he pulled her closer, “I can’t help her as I am!”

“See now _that_ is a better request.” the demon chuckled as he reached into his coat, pulling a piece of parchment wrapped up with a red string. He unfurled it, snapping his fingers to make text appear on it. “To become human is a rather bland request. But having a purpose. I can use that. You SHOULD be protecting her.” he clicked his tongue annoyed before he smiled smugly. “I despise VAGUE requests.” he scowled looking away.

“Asshole demon.” he flicked his tail fin aggressively.

“Don’t say that. Give me your hand.” he reached out as he gave a heavy sigh.

The merman shifted his arm away from the sleeping girl. The demon nicked his hand with one of his claws and pressed the blood onto the paper contract. The merman flinched at the pain but withstood it with his glare still holding firm.

“Well then. Let’s go.” the demon held his hand again to the prince, teleporting them away.

Eclipse jolted awake when she felt the absence of the merman. She sat up as she was alone in her room. 

“Ru?” She asked quietly to no one at all. She gripped her shoulders tiredly as a small pain made her shudder.


	2. Shattered Hearts

“Ugh.” she huffed as she leaned on the dark haired man, “I don’t get it! I’ve known him for years and just.” she covered her face with her hands, “Luka, would you ever leave without a goodbye?!” she fumed.

He choked on his drink, coughing as she got in his face. He averted his golden eyes, “N-no that’d be rude.” he chuckled, pushing her a bit away, “Space, please.”

She pulled away huffing again. She put her face in her hands as she leaned on them, “He could have at least written a letter before he took off! I know he’s got to get ready for his marriage to that..” she frowned, shooting up ruffling her hair in anger, “URG! I Don’t care he can go have as many fucking guppies he wants! Stupid Ru! STUPID!”

Arulius frowned, covering his mouth and face to hide the red tone he was turning, “I-I’m sure he had his reasons. Maybe he was forced so he didn’t have time to write?” he suggested, ashamed. He really should have left at least a note. He didn’t think she’d be THAT upset. He gave a heavy sigh. Sena did say he had to pay a price. He didn’t expect to deal with an angry Eclipse as part of it.

“I’ve known him for almost 10 years! 10!” she fumed and leaned against him, "Stupid fish.” she closed her eyes, “I just. I know I can’t see him much after the marriage. So I just wanted to hang out while we could. Not to mention I barely see Sena anymore.” She sighed, pulling away, she stood up on the benches, “Sorry, I’m just ranting again.”

“It’s fine.” he chuckled as he gathered his things standing up. He couldn’t help snickering as she flinched when he loomed over her, “not used to being short still?” he teased.

“S-Shut up! I’m sorry I’m not some freaky goth string bean!” She gave his arm a light punch, “man my dad would freak if he met you.” she snickered, “he’d be all ‘Oh my moonsong what have you brought home this time?! A vampire?!’ he’d get so angry.” she laughed. She cracked her back, “Should we get to class?” 

“Yeah.” he grinned and took her hand, not really thinking about it. He smiled as he laced his fingers with hers, glad to not have webbing between them.

She laughed as they headed to the classroom, the stares burning a hole in the man’s head. She was swinging their arms back and forth as they walked.

Sitting in the back, she laid across the table, “Hey Luka.” she closed her eyes, “Thanks for always listening. I know it must get tiring listening to me talk about some guy all the time. More so when you just moved here not long ago.” She laughed.

“Well you listen to me complain about my engagement, so I think we’re even.” He laughed loudly. Setting his books out he brushed his long hair back, “Speaking of…” he frowned, “The school dance is in about two weeks now...” he gave a cheesy smile as he turned to look at her.

“I’m not sure how engagement goes to dances.” she sneered, sitting up with a frown. “Yeah it is.” She sighed, “You asking again?” She snickered.

“Well they say persistence is key.” he admitted with a laugh, “I just think it’d be fun. I’ve never been to one, and I’d rather go with my friend than some random.” he admitted, he scratched at his cheek, “And It’s the day before I leave so I just.” He looked at her pleading. He needed her to say yes. 

She stared at him with tired blue eyes, a small smile cracking on her lips revealing her oversized canines, “I’m not a great party person.”

“We can just hang in the garden.” he really just wanted to spend the time with her, “Do you have an outfit? So I can match?” he was grinning so wide the long pointed fangs in his mouth jutted out.

She frowned, “I clearly don’t.” she frowned, playing with her hair, she frowned seeing the ends were silver. “I don’t do dresses. I don’t look good in them.” she sighed, “So just wear what you want.”

“Why don’t we go shopping after school then?” he suggested, “And I doubt that. Highly. As pretty as you are, I'm sure you’d look--” he stopped covering his mouth. Way to run your mouth off without thinking.

She started to laugh, “You should save that talk for your fiance!” 

“Yet here I am! Running my big mouth off!” he wheezed red in the face.

\-----

“What about this one?” he held the silver gown out from the rack, the skirt flaring out with layers of tulle, “It’ll look good with your hair.”

“It’s so..” she looked it over, “Cloud?” she tried to get the proper analogy, “I don’t think I could dance in that!” She laughed.

“I mean it’s a prom dress, it’s meant for dancing. I think.” he frowned, Humans sure had a lot of weird clothing options. He just let Sena dress him in the mornings, granted he knew it wasn’t normal clothing either from Eclipse’s reactions. He sighed inwardly. But he agreed to the contract so he had to go with it. One month of his choosing. What an asshole demon.

“Yeah but.” She sighed moving along the rack, “ugh these are all so pricey too.” she pursed her lips, “Maybe I'll just. Rent a suit.” she seemed a little sad as she spoke.

“No!” he snapped walking to her and spinning her to face him, "You’ve always said you wanted to wear one right? Then we’ll find the perfect dress!” He insisted with a huff, holding her hands tightly. “Don’t worry about the price my.. caretaker said he’d help.” Yeah, that was the fib for Sena and him. He grinned, “we’ll make you a princess!”

She turned bright red, running to hide in the racks, “S-Shut up! Fiend! Scoundrel! Prick!” She hurled insults as she walked amongst the dresses, “The wolf can’t ever be little riding hood.” She pouted as she looked at the dresses. “A raven can’t be a nightingale.” 

He frowned following after, he stood behind her, resting his head on hers, “I don’t know. I think a wolf makes a better princess than anything. A wolf has claws and fangs to protect herself when the world would lock a princess away. And I think a raven is a lot sturdier of a bird.” He grinned as something caught his eye. He half ran over to the end were tucked away a small bit of shimmering silver with gold trim peeked. He pulled the limp dress out, the light causing it to glisten more so.

“Ah.” he looked at it, “Eclipse come here.” he beckoned her over as he pulled it down off the rack, it even looked the right size. No large amounts of tulle. It seemed to swish with every light movement.

She wandered over staring at it and took the material in her hands, “oh it’s softer than I thought.” she murmured as she stared with large blue eyes. Letting go she folded her arms, “But It wouldn’t look good.” she mumbled but had the dress shoved into her arms.

“At least try it on okay?” He offered, “If it doesn’t fit or you don’t like it on you then we’ll try something else okay?” he grinned, fangs sticking out, “Please?”

She pouted, but took the dress, “Don’t get too disappointed okay? I’m only doing this as a favor.”

“I’m sure I won't.” he smiled as she went back to the dress room. He stood amongst the gowns, looking at them, the demon showing over his shoulder.

“You sure seem to be enjoying this Prince.” He smirked as he leaned on the top of the rack, his grin wide over his face. He rested his head on his hands, “You only have a short time left, and she’s STILL angry at “ru”.” he snickered.

“Shut up. Who’s fault is that anyway?” he flushed as he looked at the hair accessories lined up on a table, he picked up a few silver star shaped ones, “Think these would look good?”

“You’re dodging the issue.” The demon snickered as he looked, “I do, but I think a moon fits her better. All things considered.” He snickered, covering his fangs with his hand. He vanished with the sound of a curtain opening.

“See it.. Doesn’t.. Look great.” She was red in the face, hair fluffed up in her embarrassment, the strapless dress clinging to her curves perfectly, the skirt swishing with her every little motion, the sparkle catching the lights like the starry night sky. Her cool toned skin stood out against the silver tones, her dark hair over her shoulders contrasting.

He stood there stunned, dropping the hair pieces. He could feel his entire face turning red. Even though he’d seen her skin so many times when swimming. Something about the way the dress fit on her. His heart beat wildly.

“S-Say something.” she bit down on her lip, blood prickling up, “Anything.”

“Marry me?” he blurted out but then slapped his hand over his mouth, turning away.

“L-Luka!!!” She snapped completely red. A few other patrons in the store giggled, the clerk smiling as she walked behind them.

“So is this the dress?” She asked, folding her hands together, “It does fit you perfectly.” she smiled at the red faced teen who hid her face in her hands.

“I. I don’t think it’s that.” she mumbled. 

The clerk laughed and took the hair pieces the merman had dropped and walked over, gently brushing the girl’s curls from her face and clipping the dark black hair up with the silver pieces, “I think you look like a very pretty young woman. And from your boyfriend’s blush, I think he agrees.”

“He’s Not!”

“I’m Not!” 

They shouted red blush covering their faces. Eclipse buried her face in her hands, “It’s just a dress. It’s just a favor. Just a friend.”

The clerk chuckled, covering her mouth, “Well, either way, It’s a good fit, I don’t think it even needs tailoring. When’s your dance?”

“In two weeks.” he responded as he covered his face with his hand, “I finally got her to agree to going today…” he smiled, happy that she had even said yes.

“Then I assume you don’t have an outfit either?” The clerk asked, eyes sparkling with the chance on a big sale, “And you’re going together?”

“Y-yes?” he responded as she got closer to him. He tried to back up but he was stopped by the dress rack.

Eclipse took the chance, shutting the curtain so she could put her jeans and turtleneck back on, coming out holding the gown and hair clips in her hands. Even with her protests, she didn’t put them back, holding them tight.

The clerk took the young man over to the men’s section. She began to pull out clothing in his size, peering to the girl’s gown and finally pulling out a golden tunic, “it’s a little costumey, but I think when you pair it with that dress of hers, you’ll sparkle like the sun and moon.” 

Despite his mouth opening to protest she shoved him towards the male fitting rooms, “now no need to be shy! After all you got to stare at her after all!” She was grinning ear to ear as he was pushed inside, the tunic, some pants and some boots handed to him.

He stared at the clothing inside of the changing room, how was he meant to wear this?? He frowned at the boots, why were they so long?!

“Sena?” he whispered, “Sena help!” he begged.

The demon materialized in the small room, slightly smaller than normal, “Oh come on, you’ve been doing this a month, can’t do it alone?”

“What are these shoes and this shirt??” he questioned showing the oddly fanciful garments, “I get the pants part but.”

Sena took them in his hands and snickered, “wow that clerk has some good eyes, these are fit for a--” he smirked deviously, “ _prince._ ”

He kept his chuckling low as the young man flushed red, his black hair fluffing out, “J-Just help me get dressed!” he begged.

“Luka? You okay?” Eclipse asked near the curtain.

“F-Fine!” His voice cracked as the demon helped him get dressed. He looked in the mirror. It was definitely odd to see. He played with the dark hair he sported in his human guise, “This looks bad.”

“Naw looks fine.” Sena gave him a thumbs up vanishing.

He sighed opening the curtains.

Eclipse stared at him, it was a little weird seeing him in something that wasn’t black or purple. But she had to admit the gold and reds of the outfit played wonderfully against his golden skin and complimented his gold eyes. She averted her eyes, “L-Looks nice.” she mumbled.

The clerk clapped, “Oh look at the dashing Prince!” she grinned making him panic.

She looked towards the young girl and frowned, “Why don’t you go put that back on for a moment~!” She asked with a smile.

“I-It already fits so.” Eclipse tried to hide her face but the clerk began to push her back towards the dressing room. The clerk looked at the merman and winked, “Stay there.” she grinned.

He stood there confused. Sena rested his arms on the man’s head, “That clerk is pushhyy.” he snickered, “Such a shame this is only temporary huh? Luka?” he teased.

Arulius groaned, “Why do you have to keep rubbing that in?!” he covered his reddened face, “Honestly. I wish I was just born human to marry her…”

“So you do want to actually marry her. What about Princess Vanessa?”

“Vanessa can eat my tail fin. I’ve never gotten along with her anyway. Sure she’s nice enough but. Her mother makes me uncomfortable.” the prince grumbled, “I never want to go back. Are you sure there’s no way you can keep me on la---” He stopped as the clerk returned, pushing Eclipse gently from behind.

He jumped a bit as she was forced next to him and he saw them together in the mirror. His heart pounded and he looked down giving a gentle smile. He reached to take her hand as he laughed, “See. you look great.”

“I-I guess it’s alright.” she leaned against him with a small smile. She looked up and squeaked when they made eye contact.

The clerk grinned,” Shall I ring you up?”

“Ah Y-yea let us change.” Arulius gulped. He stared as a man walked over behind the clerk with a fanged grin. He brushed his hair from his eyepatch and smirked at the prince. The merman felt a shiver run down his spine.

“I’ll deal with the cost.” the tall man fixed his sleeve cuff, silver hair falling in wavy curls as he snickered. That voice---

“S-SENA!” Eclipse gasped, “W-What are you doing here?!” She gasped looking at him as he smirked.

He held his scarred hands up as she grabbed at him. He gave a cheesy grin, “Helping my little moonsong is all.” he admitted, “I have a deal with Luka so I’m helping where I can.” He laughed as he kissed her forehead.

“More like reveling in my torment.” the merman mumbled. So that was Sena’s human form. He sighed. 

“Oh… Is that why you haven’t been home lately?” she huffed beating on his chest. She puffed her cheeks annoyed as she pouted, “Arulius leaves, you leave, Papa’s on a trip! I’m lonely!!”

He snickered some as he gripped her wrists, “Calm down. Yes, partially. I’m working on some things with Arulius as well. Well his parents. Seems he’s gone m-i-s-s-i-n-g.” he sang. He watched the prince’s face turn bright red, “So.”

“M-Missing?!” Eclipse paled, she gripped his hands tightly. “what… what do you?” she clicked her teeth a bit. Stopping when Arulius put his hands over her eyes, tears slipping down.

“It’s alright. I say missing but.” Sena sighed, fixing his eyepatch, “I KNOW where he is.”

“T-Then is he safe?!” She fretted. “Sena!” She pulled against the merman in her worry. She grabbed Sena’s shirt as tears kept spilling down her cheeks. Arulius gripped his shirt sadly. 

“He’s fine.” he smiled, pulling her to his chest, “Perfectly safe. Glad to see you still care.”

“O-Of course I care!” She nestled into his chest as he pet her hair gently. “J-Just because I’m mad d-doesn’t!” she sniffled, “He’s still my best friend!”

Arulius covered his face as the clerk looked between the confused. He moved to go get changed and grabbed Eclipse’s clothing from the other room sheepishly. He nudged her gently. She turned and frowned, “S-Sorry.” she took her clothing and went to change.

“Are You happy, Arulius?” Sena spoke softly, arms behind his back as he smirked smugly, fangs sticking out, “She misses you to the point of tears---”

He sighed as he looked at the smirking demon, “I.. I’m glad she still likes me… I just…” he gripped his shirt sadly. “She hasn’t been bullied since I got here but she seems so down…”

“Well you did leave without warning.” Sena shrugged and put his hands in his pockets as she walked back over. He smiled softly, “All set, my little magnet?”

“Mmhm. Are you sure about paying for this, Sena?” she fretted. She chewed on her lip.

He kissed her forehead gently and smiled, taking the hair clips and gown. He reached to take Arulius’ outfit as well and nodded, “Of course! I’m your demon aren’t I?” he sang.

“Mmhm!” she gave a small laugh as she hugged him tightly. “You should come home more… please…”

“As soon as my work is done I shall. It’s only a bit longer. 2 weeks. And things will return to our normal.” he cooed as he brushed her hair back and scowled. He held a bit of her hair with his fingers, “Amaris.” he spoke flatly making her tense up.

“Yes?” she frowned and noticed the color and sighed, “I didn’t do anything! Promise!”

“Mmhm.” he narrowed his eye as he scowled. He pat the top of her enticing a small whine as he messed up the curls.

“Well then, let’s go deal with this.” he smiled heading to the check out. He glared at her merman briefly before huffing.

Arulius gulped. He had a feeling he’d done something.

\------

“Like this?” Arulius fretted as he placed his hand on her waist. His face was bright red as he tried to not trip on his own legs.

“Almost, a little higher.” Eclipse laughed as he shifted.

“Sorry I’ve never done this before.” he admitted, “We don’t have dancing where I’m from.”

“Mmhm.” she pouted, “You mentioned that. Where ARE you from anyway?” she laughed as he tried to dance with her. He gasped when his feet tangled.

“Uh-oh!” they both gasped as they hit the ground. He winced as he bit his tongue.

“Shit…” he grumbled, “Are you okay?” he asked and looked down, realizing he was on top of her. His face turned bright red as she looked up with wide blue eyes. He gulped as his mouth went dry.

“F-Fine… um.. Can you… get off?” she squeaked.

He nodded and shifted to move and help her up. He winced and looked at his arm where he’d started to bleed. He brought the scrap to his mouth and licked it. Humans didn’t have the same healing he normally had. He sighed.

“What are you a wolf?” she teased watching him, “Papa does the same thing when he’s injured. He used to lick my cuts and scrapes.” she laughed.

He smirked, “well I normally heal fast.” he admitted, “so it’s an old habit.” he chuckled and stuck his tongue out at her. He looked out the window at the ocean and frowned, “hey… do you… want to go swimming?” he scratched his cheek.

She frowned, “no. Sorry. I don’t swim.”

His chest hurt, “Really?”

“I…” she sighed, “I’m not the strongest swimmer. Normally my friend used to drag me around when we swam.” she admitted.

He stood up and dusted off, holding a hand to her, “then allow me.” he smiled softly.

She frowned and took his hand as he effortlessly pulled her to her feet.

“I’m a strong swimmer. Not as strong as I used to be but still.” he admitted.

She huffed, “Fine!” she agreed as she headed upstairs to change.

Sena leaned on the merman’s head, “Can you even swim as a human?” he teased.

“Of course!” Arulius scoffed, “just because I have legs isn’t going to change how I swim that much.” he waved a hand, “yes it’s easier with my tail but. She’s sad! She always smiles when we go swimming!”

Sena sighed, “Work faster, not so little prince.” he poked the merman’s forehead, vanishing as Eclipse came back down in her swimsuit and shorts.

Arulius smiled and took his shirt off and ruffled his hair. As he did Eclipse could only stare. She walked over and placed a warm hand on his side. He tensed up at her touch and looked down, “yes?”

She stared at the mark on his side and her face contorted. She glared up at him angrily making his heart sink. He looked to see what she was so angry about but only saw his normal freckles on his side.

“Eclipse?” he asked softly. “Do I have something on me?”

She sighed as she looked at him. “Jerk…”

He tilted his head, “Um.. ready to swim?”

“Sure.” she gave another sigh, but a small smile formed on her face and she took his hand in hers. His heart raced as he laced his fingers with hers, he really was enjoying the lack of webbing.

\---

“Hold still.” Sena stuck his tongue out as he helped the young woman with her makeup. He huffed as he pulled away, “there we go!” he beamed, “Fit for a princess~!” he sang.

She looked at the mirror with a small frown.

“What’s the matter?” the demon asked as he leaned back on his hand.

“I’m just…” she was a light red, “why do I have to always fall for guys who are engaged?!” she fretted, making the demon’s eyes go wide. He started to laugh.

“Sena!” she whined, “It’s not fair! I--I always liked Ru, but then he left, and Luka’s been so nice… I feel bad because is it a rebound crush?! But he’s engaged! I won’t see him after tomorrow!” she whined and fell onto the bed. She gripped the blankets angrily, “I like them BOTH!” she pouted. She chewed her lip, “I like… **_him._ **”

“Hey you’ll mess your makeup up, come on little moonsong.” the demon snickered, “Listen to big brother Sena, it’ll work out.” he promised with a gentle smile. He ran a scarred hand over her cheek, “I promise, this time you are going to be happy! I’m here.”

She pouted as she looked away red faced, “You say that but…” she frowned as she grabbed her skirt. “Sena…”

He placed a hand on her cheek gently. He smiled, “Amaris Eclipse Guardian.” He spoke her name softly, “I’ve done the best I can with my limited power to ensure a happy life for you this time.”

“You always say that.” she laughed as he rubbed his thumb on her cheek and placed a hand over his as she sighed, “Sena…”

“Mmhm.” he smiled and kissed her forehead before getting up, “I’m going to head out. I have another matter I need to deal with. Luka will be here in an hour to get you for the dance. Get dressed and go show your father! I have him chained for the night already!” he winked at her before fading into pixels as he jumped through the horizon.

She sighed as she sat in her room. Getting up she pulled the dress down and started to strip her day clothes off. Her heart pounded as she pulled the outfit on and looked at her reflection. She spun and sighed as she gripped her arms.

“They’re jerks.” she mumbled.

“Luka. Arulius. Sena.” she grumbled. “Am i stupid looking to them?” she chewed her lip, “jerks. They’re jerks. Ru specifically.” She thought of the day they went swimming and sighed, “No one is going to notice but me I guess.. Idiot. Your freckles form a crown on your side.” she grumbled. She’d seen his birth marks plenty of times. She gave another sigh and started to smile.

“Luka. Huh. I wonder if that’s his middle name or just one he likes? Do mermen have middle names?” she frowned, “he’s never mentioned it.” she smoothed the dress as she hopped around. She puffed her cheeks up annoyed.

“Luka, Luka, Luka!” She sighed, “I don’t know why I didn’t notice how similar they are… but…” she frowned, “why didn’t he tell me? What’s the point? This past month…” she gripped her skirt. She flinched as pain shot through her back and she gripped her shoulders as she fell to the ground panting. She leaned against the mirror and gripped her arms, nails digging into her skin. She panted heavily as the pain slowly subsided. She grimaced and got up. Hand on the mirror. She was pale. She slowly headed downstairs.

It’d been a while since she’d had such a painful attack. Normally Sena or Arulius were around but not with whatever trick they were pulling. She didn’t know why but she did know Sena had something to do with the ‘Luka’ situation. She walked past her sleeping father’s room and smiled. She back tracked and walked in. She poked the wolf’s ear causing it to flick.

He yawned and shook his fur. “Heyyy there’s my pretty pup!” his chains jingled as he looked at her, “Look at you!” he chuckled and nuzzled against her as she hugged his massive head. She giggled and kissed the fur above his eye.

“Sena did my makeup.” she smiled and stroked his fur, “are you going to be alright tonight?” she asked softly as she leaned against him.

“I’ve had this curse for plenty of years, I’ll be fine, go have fun!”

“Yes but normally I stay with you during the night.” she frowned, “Are you going to stay sane?”

“I’ll be fine, my sweet baby girl.” he poked her cheek with his nose, “Honestly. Go have fun!” he insisted, “someone’s at the door.” he chuckled.

“Must be Luka.” she kissed her father’s cheek and got up, “I’ll be home later, Love you Papa!” she beamed as she headed down the hall. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

He smiled at her, a red tint across his cheeks, “H-hey, Eclipse.” he rubbed his neck nervously, “Y-You look great. Ready t-to g-go?” he stammered making her laugh. She hooked her arm around his and nodded.

“Let’s party!” she giggled, “So long as you don’t step on my feet again.”

He turned a deeper red and looked away ashamed, “S-Sorry.”

She smiled and held onto him. She frowned. One more night. She squeezed his arm. He’d leave tomorrow.

“Eclipse?” he noticed her shift and looked down as they walked, “what’s wrong?”

She shook her head, curls bouncing, “Nothing… just… I’m going to miss you.” she leaned against him as she sighed.

He gripped his shirt and moved to face her. He ran a hand down her cheek with a small smile.

“I’ll miss you too… but we at least… have this month of memories right?” he spoke lowly.

She nodded and moved to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and rested his head on hers. He pulled away and took her hand, getting on his knee to kiss it. She turned bright red at the action.

“Let’s make tonight memorable then.” he looked at her with sparkling gold eyes.

She smiled and nodded, “yeah!”

\-------

“It’s crowded.” he grumbled as he looked at everyone on the dancing floor as they arrived at the city hall. He looked outside and down at the girl who seemed down. He took her hand and led her towards the gardens.

“Luka?” she tilted her head confused as he pulled her close, the music faint as the crickets chirped.

“You don’t like crowded spots.” he gave a gentle grin, “So I don’t want to force you to dance if you’ll have a panic attack.”

“O-Oh.” her face grew arm as his hand moved to her waist and his other hand took hers tightly. She smiled and placed her free hand on his shoulder as they swayed in the full moon’s light. She laughed a bit as he twirled her and brought her close.

“You’ve gotten better.” she admitted as they danced.

“I didn’t want to disappoint you.” he chuckled as they moved around the quiet garden.

“You have to leave soon don’t you?” her voice was barely a whisper.

He stopped their dance and nodded, “I… I don’t want to.” he admitted.

“You have a fiance.”

“I don’t love her.”

She stared in shock, heart racing. She squeaked as she made eye contact with him. He ran a hand gently down her cheek, and leaned down.

“I’ve always loved another. Since we were young.” he admitted. “She saved me and stole my heart.”

“Arulius…” she spoke softly as he kissed her, the moon light shining behind them.

There was a spark. A bright blue spark. It caught his arm and he pulled away in shock as it moved up his clothing and to his face. He tried to put it out, to no avail as she watched in horror. But instead of burning his hair simply turned to its natural chestnut color, his skin regaining some of its normal flushed tone and he was left panting as it vanished.

He grabbed his worried face and looked himself over, “W-what was that?!”

“M-Magic?!” She gasped and reached to touch his _very warm_ face in worry. “Arulius?!”

He flinched, registering the name she used, “E-eclipse I--”

“Are you okay?” she asked worriedly.

He nodded and gripped her hands, “F-fine. But y-you called me!” His eyes were wide. Before he could finish his thought, he flinched at the noise of a party popper as confetti fell on them.

“Wow took you a whole month.” Sena’s tone was dry as he floated in the air, “Honest to goodness I thought with how much you two love each other you would have gotten to true love’s kiss a little sooner than 5 minutes to midnight.”

Arulius turned bright red, “W-what do you mean?!”

“Congrats! You’re human. Permanently.” The demon clapped, “I told you, I lacked the power to make you human. But. Love magic on the other hand.” he grinned. “I’m merely a twilight demon. I play with fate, i can only nudge it along.” he cackled.

Eclipse turned red, “S-sena you jerk!” she huffed, “W-why didn’t you tell me then?!”

“I assumed you’d figure it out faster, moonsong.” he laughed and pushed her into the young man’s embrace. 

“I’m strongest on full moon’s.” he snickered, gesturing to the moon and then to his moon shaped head, “I hoped if you kissed beforehand it’d have worked but I guess fate loves to draw things out for a story. Or is that chance?” he scowled.

“That’s why a month!” Arulius gasped, “Sena!” he whined, “So w-what was the point of disguising me?! And making me lie?!”

“I was just curious if you two would still fall for each other.” he shrugged as he laughed and floated around. “I was testing a small theory of mine.”

Eclipse sighed as she looked at the demon, “You’re so mean.” she pouted. She looked up at Arulius and moved to put her arms on his neck.

He looked down and smiled softly, moving to hold her waist and leaned to kiss her again.

“Am I forgiven?” He asked softly, “for not telling you where I went? Having as many fucking guppies as I want?” he snickered.

She bit his lip making him pull back. She stood on her toes and kissed it gently, “Sure. I suppose I can forgive you.” she grinned as he rolled his eyes.

He paused, “Sena… you said I’m… human permanently now?” he gulped, “S-So I can… If I wanted… instead of marrying Vanessa…” he looked at Eclipse who’d turned red.

“You can. I did speak to your parents.” the demon folded his arms behind his head humming, “I have been working my wispy tail off you know!” he waggled his finger at the young couple, “So that you two could be together happily.” he huffed, “it’s not easy to convince the king and queen of the sea to let their only prince marry a human.” 

Eclipse frowned, “So…”

“But when I explained how much you love each other they finally relented.” Sena cut her off and smiled. “After all, I’m the capricious twilight demon, Sena. Son of Mother Moon. I have some perks.” he winked and floated around.

Arulius grinned and grabbed the young woman at the waist, spinning around with her, “I love you!” he shouted.

She laughed and rested her arms on his shoulders, “I love you too.” She hummed, leaning down and kissing him again.

Sena smiled with a soft sigh. He looked at their threads as best he could, the blurry lines seeming strong. He huffed and vanished leaving them to enjoy the night together.

\----

“I can’t believe you chose ‘Law’ As a last name.” Eclipse giggled as they danced in the cabin, the stereo playing some of her father’s old concerts, “Arulius Luka Law. That’s such a dumb name.” She laughed as he spun her around and pulled her closer. “A future lawyer named Law. You are such a fucking dork.”

“Well who was it that said yes to marrying me anyway, Amaris Eclipse Law.” he chuckled as he bent down to kiss her forehead. 

She huffed and pulled him down further to plant one on his lips instead, “Well, at least _I_ never looked like hot-topic threw up on me.”

“That was Sena! You know he did that!” He laughed and picked her up spinning. He fell back on the couch with an audible thud, being careful of Eclipse’s stomach.

“True. Hrm. We still need to think of a name.” She lounged on top of him, interweaving their fingers, their matching gold bands sparkling in the low level lighting. She rested her head on his shoulder, “I Like Hattie.”

“We are not naming our kid ‘Hattie’.” he chuckled, “What kind of name is Hattie. I think Alhissandra is good.” he beamed.

“No Puns!” she pushed on his face, “You loser! That’s a horrid name! At least Hattie is a real name!”

“Oh come on, it’s great, plus we don’t even know if she’ll come out human.” He shrugged, “Sena said there’s a chance she’ll get my genes from. Before the magic.” he placed a hand on her stomach, “Ah.”

“What did you think of?” She frowned, “if it’s another pun---”

“What about Marigold?” He suggested, “Like the flowers? We could call her Mari for short.”

“Hrm. It is a cute name. It’d really fit if she got your eyes. But Not sure how well it’d fit if she gets my blue ones.” She played with his hair as he lounged back on the couch.

“Well we can just say it’s because we like the flower even if she gets your amazingly blue eyes.” He kissed her cheek. She smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Marigold Law. Yeah I guess it can work. What about her middle name?” Eclipse closed her eyes as she rested on her husband’s lap, “I like Kerrigan. It was my grandmother’s name.”

“Marigold Kerrigan Law. Yeah. yeah!” he grinned, “Our little Mari Law.” He bent to kiss her stomach, “Join us soon sweetheart.” He grinned like a devil. He sat back up as he gave Eclipse another kiss, “Our precious daughter.”

“Yes.” She agreed nuzzling into his neck, “Our precious pup.”

\------

“Excuse me?” Arulius scowled as his eye twitched. He looked at the woman who gave a sweet smile. He crossed his arms as he stood on the dock. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, “Vanessa, you should know it’s over.” He showed his ring to her, “I’m MARRIED. With a daughter. And in case it’s not clear. Human.”

She gave a small pout, “I know but. You should come home and visit.” she gave a sharp toothed grin, “Arulius…. You’re so mean.” she sighed, “We were engaged our whole lives and you leave for some mutt?” She gasped as his foot met her face to push her into the water. “ARULIUS!” she snapped.

“No! I’m not going to have this conversation! I thought my parents were coming to visit when I saw splashing, but no! It’s you!” he growled, “it’s been over a year since I became human!” he snapped, “Move on! You have 300 years to live! I want to spend my next 80 with my wife and kid!”

She growled, “You need to stop this stupid game, Arulius!” she whined, “Why have you become so cold?!”

“I haven’t!” he snarled, “I’m quite warm nowadays actually!” he sighed and brushed his short curly hair back, “look. Vanessa. I thought it was clear I never loved you. I’m HAPPY. I have Amaris, I have Marigold. And I need to get back and start dinner.” He turned to leave and felt his blood run cold when a hand gripped his ankle.

He looked down at the solid black eyes staring at him as the mermaid snarled. He gasped as he was pulled, slamming against the dock. His head spun from the impact and he could barely register as she started to drag him towards the water.

He gasped in shock and clawed at the dock, but was unable to get a grip. He looked at the cabin with wide golden eyes. He winced as his ring caught the boards and tore at his skin, he gave a sharp yell that was cut short as he was pulled under the water.

Vanessa pulled him deeper and deeper. He choked as he hadn’t been able to get a breath before she had pulled him. He winced, mouth opening wide as he couldn’t scream. The cold water filling his lungs, making him choke and cough, unable to breathe. He reached desperately for the surface. Marigold and Eclipse were at the house and he needed to get up. He felt his strength leaving as the mermaid’s pale hands gripped around his waist as he was dragged further into the icy deep. Saltwater burned his eyes as he reached up towards the surface one last time. He didn’t want to go back to the ocean. He thought they had accepted that he’d made his choice to live on land as a human. 

He gave a final gasp before his vision started to go black as the pain in his throat increased, pressure building all around him. He thought of his wife and daughter as he closed his eyes in the water for the last time, bubbles leaving his mouth as he fell limp to the mermaid’s grasp.

\----

Eclipse jolted from where she was resting on the couch. Her hair stood on end as she cradled her baby and stood up.

“Ru?” she called into the house. She shifted Marigold as she walked around, “Arulius?” she called. Her heart pounded and she had a bad feeling.

Marigold began to squirm and whine. Eclipse bounced her gently as she saw the cracked door and moved towards the beach. She stepped onto the dock and saw her husband's wedding band caught between the wood boards. Blood dripped on it and she picked it up shaking. She fell to her knees. Hot tears burning her eyes as her body began to ache. She chewed her lip as her daughter cried.

She gasped as she felt needles in her back, “Ru… Ru….” she chewed her lip as blood dripped. She felt her tears as they fell and frowned seeing the red color. She held Marigold tightly and coughed. Her chest burned horribly and she coughed again, black gunk dripping on the dock. She felt her stomach churn as she looked at it.

Blue flames flicked on her arms and she clung to marigold. She pushed to her feet, panting. She ran to the cabin with wide eyes.

“SENA!” she screamed as loud as she could, “SENA PLEASE!”

The demon appeared through a rift at her call. His stomach sank as he saw her.

Half her face had started to rip. Fangs jutted from her mouth as she clung to the wailing infant.

“Amaris… no… no no no no nono!” he gripped his face and flew to her, running his hands on her cheeks. He chewed his lip and pulled back, black threads constricting her causing her to gasp. They fizzled and he shook his head. He grabbed red threads in the air but they burned as soon as they touched her.

“Arulius!” she coughed, more gunk spattering, “S-Something H-Happened!”

He looked at the dock and flew over; he gulped and looked back. He hoped he was wrong. But he couldn’t find her thread. He dove under the water, looking around. He felt his heart stop as he swam and found the mermaid angrily gnawing at the body, red filling the water. He scowled and looked at her. Gripping the threads beneath the waves. He pulled and she started to turn to sea foam. He swam over and touched the corpse of the young man and ran over his options. 

He shuddered. The threads were vibrating around him. His blood ran cold as he hurriedly exited the water.

Eclipse had collapsed to the ground, cradling her daughter. Her hands had started changing to claws, dark fur appearing over her as her half formed muzzled dripped blood. Her shirt was torn as black wings sat on the ground limply. He hurried and gripped her face.

“No.. no no…” was all he could choke out, “I--I paid my prices! W-why!” he winced.

“Sena…” her voice echoed. Her solid blue eyes looked at him.

“Save marigold.” she asked as soft as she could. Her hands lifting the screaming child to the demon, “please…”

He took the baby and cradled her. He was weak. He’d spent so long binding Eclipse’s soul… he frowned.

“Amaris… I’m sorry… I tried…” his voice cracked as he held onto her child.

“I know.” she gave a soft laugh and coughed as she grew in size, “I did always… want to be…” she started to growl. Her form breaking.

Sena flinched and flew backwards. He gave her nose a kiss as he held the child tightly.

“I have to have something.. Something…” he flew around, trying to escape from the beast that was once his cherished little moonsong. He grimaced as his right eye throbbed from its wounds. He nuzzled Marigold gently, noticing a small mark on her neck.

“Hourglass…. AH A TIME PIECE!” he reached into the horizon to hold it. He gulped. He’d never been great with temporal magic involving time. He looked at Eclipse one last time and with his remaining magic tied red threads around the glass and shattered it.

\------

The twilight demon winced as he tried to get the tree branch from his side. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been unconscious. He coughed and looked tiredly at the little girl as she sniffled in the remains of the glass. She was uninjured and he gave a sigh of relief. He watched little fairies gather around and one flew to his face confused.

“H-hello.” he coughed, “Tell me. Where are we?”

“Horizon woods, son of moon.” the little wisp responded flying around.

“Horizon woods…” he frowned and rubbed his temples. He shifted and fully removed himself from his impalement and moved to stitch his wound shut, wincing from the pain. He sat beside the infant and stroked her head as he leaned against the tree. He needed to recover. He closed his eyes for a moment.

They shot open as he heard a howl. He panicked. He thought he escaped the wolf of the end when he used the glass to jump time and space. He saw a group of blue wisps and a giant white wolf. He moved to protect the infant but paused when he saw a familiar light in the wolf’s eyes as she walked over.

“What did you find?” she spoke to the wisps and the demon felt his heart racing. He couldn’t help smiling as red tears dripped on his cheeks. He looked at his hand and clenched it. He was a bit see-through. His magic was weak and he could barely keep grounded.

“A-A baby?!” the wolf gasped running over. Her tail flicked as she knelt down sniffing at Marigold as she panicked, “No no…. Why’s a baby…” she laid down and licked the baby’s cheek, getting a giggle.

She felt her heart warm and she nuzzled her nose against the child. The wolf’s form shifted, shrinking as her bones snapped and the scarred young woman picked the baby in her arms.

She danced her hand near the baby’s chest, Marigold gripping her clawed fingers while she cooed and the woman smiled, showing her sharp teeth off.

The demon smiled looking at her. Amaris. He wiped his eyes as he watched her play with the baby and nuzzled against her in early dawn light. Her silver hair sparkling as she kissed the baby’s cheek. 

“You’re cute.” she smiled softly and started to walk, the wisps floating after her. She paused to look around frowning, “but how did you get in the woods?” she frowned and sighed, “Well… I guess I’ll go talk to Marcus…”

Sena leaned back and pushed up to float after her. He kissed her cheek making her flinch and look around confused. She shifted the baby and touched her cheek in her confusion.

She huffed as her attention returned to the baby, “You look like a Harriet to me… Hattie.” she grinned as she headed off in the woods.

“Little hattie.”

\-----

Sena yawned as he heard a knock on his door.

“Sena, It’s Eclipse.” he heard her voice softly through the wood.

“Mmhm. The door’s open.” he yawned, covering his mouth as he rubbed his eye tiredly. He smiled softly as she walked in, a small grin on her face, fangs sticking out.

This time. This time she’d be happy.


End file.
